Siempre en Nuestros Corazones
by An Bouwer
Summary: Brook sabía que no eran los únicos que velaban por su capitán. Lejos de eso. Un encuentro temprano en la mañana lo lleva a renovar una vieja promesa al hermano de su capitán. (Parte 3 de la serie "Viviendo en la Memoria") (Puede leerse independiente)


**Stelra Etnae:** ** _Esto es parte de una serie que comenzó con Siempre A Su Lado(Kuina/Wado Ichimonji), luego Siempre Recuerda (Olvia y Clover), no es necesario leerlos antes de este, ¡ero siempre se agradece su apoyo!_**

 _ **Espero que disfrutes este también, ¡Y no olvides dejar un comentario!**_

* * *

 _Esta historia pertenece a la serie **"Viviendo en la Memoria"** , siendo la **[Parte 3]**._

* * *

No era raro despertarse en el Thousand Sunny despertarse con el sonido de intensas peleas. No obstante, el par de voces que actualmente discutían no pertenecían a ninguno de sus compañeros de tripulación, y de hecho no recordaba haberlos escuchado antes.

Brook abrió un ojo (¡Aunque no tenía ojos, yohohoho!) para mirar en dirección de dos desconocidos que actualmente tenían una acalorada discusión en los silenciosos aposentos de hombres. A juzgar por el hecho de que ninguno de sus compañeros de tripulación había despertado por las ruidosas voces del dúo, y que no habían encontrado ni islas o barcos en los últimos días, fácilmente podía suponer que sus posibles polizontes eran visitantes de un lugar del otro mundo.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios estás aquí!? –el más joven estaba enojado con el hombre de mediana edad con un impresionante bigote.

—Puedo estar donde yo elija –replicó el otro en un singular puchero.

— ¡Argh! ¡Entonces ve a molestar, no sé, a Shanks o alguien más!

— ¡Entonces por qué no vas a buscar a Marco en su lugar!

Los ojos del joven moreno brillaron y apuntaron violentamente en dirección a cierto adolescente que roncaba.

— ¡Ese es mi hermano!

El hombre señaló acaloradamente en la misma dirección.

— ¡Ese es mi _sombrero_!

A esa respuesta poco convencional, el joven parecía haber caído en un estado de incoherencia apoplética, que se disolvió demasiado pronto en una corriente de insultos no muy claros. Cuando parecía que se podían convertir en golpes, Brook decidió que ya era suficiente y se aclaró la garganta intencionalmente.

El par se congelo y se giraron como uno para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. Brook asintió, inclinándose ligeramente desde su hamaca.

—Es un placer conocerlos a ambos. Soy Brook, el músico de la tripulación. ¿Estoy en lo cierto al pensar que ustedes son Roger-san y Ace-san?

Roger se rió, aparentemente para nada afectado por ser abordado por un esqueleto parlante.

—Eso es correcto. Gol D. Roger, a tu servicio –le dio a Brook una mirada pensativa pero encantada. —Esta tripulación me sigue sorprendiendo en todo momento. No esperaría menos de la tripulación del futuro Rey Pirata. Ese chico seguro es algo más.

— ¡Hah! ¡Mi hermano pequeño será mejor Rey Pirata que tú cualquier día!

El hombre mayor ignoró esto, señalando con la cabeza a Brook. Pero con la cara volteada del joven pirata pecoso, le guiño un ojo conspirativamente al viejo pirata y le dijo: —Está en su fase rebelde –Brook se rió entre dientes. Roger se sacudió una pelusa imaginaria de su abrigo, con sus ojos parpadeando. —Bueno, supongo que me iré. Había planeado visitar a Rayleigh por un tiempo también. Fue un placer conocerte, Brook.

—Y hasta nunca –Ace murmuró furioso mientras el ex Rey Pirata se desvanecía. Recuperándose con un sobresalto, se giró hacia Brook y se inclinó cortésmente, la sonrisa irónica contrastaba con la hosca juventud de antes. —Lo siento. Como has dicho, me llamo Ace. Gracias por cuidar de mi idiota hermano menor. Sé que a veces puede ser un verdadero problema.

— ¡Yohohohoho! Es un honor, Ace-san. En cierto modo, es Luffy-san quien nos cuida.

Ace le sonrió cariñosamente a su hermano dormido, y toco suavemente el cabello de Luffy.

—Él realmente ha crecido –dijo, con orgullo en su voz. Como en respuesta a la caricia, el rostro de Luffy sonreía. Ace le volvió a sonreír brillantemente a Brook, la acción lo hizo parecer demasiado joven que hizo que le doliera el corazón. —Es mi querido hermano pequeño y no puedo dejar de preocuparme por él. Por favor, cuídalo por mí.

Brook asintió, determinado, está vez cumplirían su promesa. Para eso habían sido los últimos dos años, después de todo.

—Por supuesto.

La sonrisa de Ace se amplió antes su convicción, y de repente también se había ido con un cortes movimientos de su sombrero naranja.

Brook sonrió para sí mismo mientras retiraba la manta de sus piernas. Tal vez iría a la cocina para prepararse una temprana taza de té. El sol recién salía afuera, pero las reuniones sorpresa de esa mañana lo habían dejado con demasiada energía como para volver a dormir. Miró con cariño la hamaca de su capitán.

Todo su aliento abandono su cuerpo (¡Aunque no tenía pulmones!) al ver un par de orbes oscuros que lo miraban fijamente.

Brook decidió no hablar, simplemente se encontró con la inquebrantable mirada de su capitán con firmeza, esperando que el joven diera el primer paso. Era lo que le debía a su capitán, después de todo. Luffy se levantó, buscando con la mano el sombrero de paja que estaba sobre su regazo. Lo miró pensativamente.

— ¿Es feliz?

Brook pensó en el joven que había discutido con su padre, pero sin verdadero enojo; el hermano mayor que había mirado con tanto orgullo a su hermano pequeño; y la sonrisa de despedida brillante como el sol.

—Sí.

—Shishishi, eso está bien entonces –Luffy sonrió, aplastando su sombrero en su cabeza. — ¡SAAANNJIIII! ¿Qué hay de desayuno?

—Pancakes, pero vas a tener que esperar, capitán de mierda –el cocinero se deslizó de su hamaca, estirándose mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación, Luffy siguiéndole de cerca como un cachorro ansioso.

—Cocinero, quiero alcohol –el espadachín bostezó, rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras vagaba detrás de ellos.

— ¡No vas a tomar alcohol a primera hora de la mañana, marimo de mierda!

— ¡Quiero los míos con jarabe extra! –Usopp gritó, saltando de su hamaca.

— ¡Los míos también! –su miembro más joven chilló.

—Bien, bien…

Si Brook tuviera parpados, había parpadeado cuando sus compañeros de tripulación salieron de la habitación, como nada fuera de lo común hubiera pasado. Había esperado preguntas, si no sobre las personas que había visto al menos sobre la naturaleza de su habilidad.

Se preguntó si debería decirles. Contarles del hombre de cabello salvaje que se asomaba en la enfermería, con una expresión de lloroso orgullo en su rostro; de la mujer sonriente que deambulaba por la tierra del mikan, que siempre le enviaba un saludo amistoso a Brook antes de irse; de las muchas conversaciones intelectuales que había compartido con los eruditos en la biblioteca; de la niña que seguía al espadachín a donde sea que fuera; de los chefs que se juntaban alrededor de la mesa en la cocina entre las comidas; del fuerte gyojin que estaba a menudos detrás del timón; de la bella dama de cabello oscuro que estaba sentada detrás tumbonas viendo a su niño dibujar.

Sintiendo un toque suave en su pierna, bajó la vista para ver a su pequeño doctor mirándolo con ojos brillantes y serios.

—Alguien a quién admiré mucho me dijo que un hombre solo muere cuando lo olvidan. Así que ya sabemos que siempre estarán con nosotros. Aquí mismo –la pezuña de Chopper tocó su corazón. —Aunque no podamos verlos, todos lo sabemos.

Brook inhaló suavemente. Entonces eso era todo. Había olvidado algo muy simple. En verdad, su fuerza era notable, a pesar de que todos eran muy jóvenes. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Roger? ¿Qué está tripulación lo sorprendía en todo momento? Le sonrió tiernamente al joven doctor.

—Eres muy sabio, Chopper-san,

— ¡E-Elogiarme no servirá de nada, bastardo! –Chopper se movió alegremente.

— ¡Yohohoho! Vamos, vamos a lavarnos, creo que ya puedo oler pancakes.

— ¡Pancakes! –con los ojos brillantes por el recordatorio, el reno salió de la habitación con un gran entusiasmo.

Cerrando sus ojos, dejó que el sonido de la charla afuera lo envolviera.

—Estoy realmente bendecido, ¿Verdad? –susurró, preguntándose si se refería a su tripulación o su habilidad.

A su lado, Yorki solo sonrió.

El peso de la mano de su viejo amigo en su hombro fue una que sintió en su corazón, no en su cuerpo. Y al recordar la sonrisa de Luffy, supo que en esto, él no era el púnico que sentía ese toque amoroso.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos.

 _ **No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora, pueden encontarla aquí como**_ **Stelra Etnae.**


End file.
